Black Shadows
by little Nightowl
Summary: Harry verschwand nach Voldemorts Tod spurlos. Jahre später kehrt er mit geändertem Namen nach Hogwarts zurück um dort zu unterrichten. Niemand erkennt ihn. Eine neue Gefahr droht, doch niemand bemerkt sie. Dann taucht auch noch eine seltsame Frau auf, die
1. Prolog

Hallöle!

Dies ist meine erste FF und ich habe sie auch noch lange nicht fertig geschrieben, sodass es immer etwas dauern könnte, bis ich update.

Die Idee kam mir erst zwei Wochen, bevor der 6. Band auf Deutsch heraus kam, weshalb meine Story auch auf Band 5 basiert.

**Titel**: Black Shadows (ma gucken ob ich ihn noch ändere)

**Autor**: Ich, little Nightowl

**Disclaimer**: alles gehört J.K.Rowling, bis auf meine eigenen Personen, Orte usw.

**Inhalt**: Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, verschwand er spurlos. Ein paar Jahre später kehrt er mit geändertem Namen nach Hogwarts zurück um dort zu unterrichten. Niemand weiß wer er wirklich ist. Eine neue Gefahr droht, doch niemand bemerkt sie. Dann taucht auch noch eine seltsame Frau auf, die wohl mehr mit allem zu tun hat, als alle ahnen...

(Noch kurz was zu dem Prolog. Alles dick gedruckte steht in der eigentlichen Zeit der Geschichte, alles was kursiv geschrieben ist sind Harrys Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Das ist aber nur im Prolog so.)

* * *

**Prolog: Eine Träne**

**Harry Potter stand auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen strichen sanft über sein so junges Gesicht, dass wohl schon mehr Schmerzen als jedes andere erlitten hatte. Der Wind war nur ein leiser Hauch, der ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht blies.  
Es war nun der letzte Tag seines siebten Schuljahres. Alle anderen Schüler saßen in der großen Halle und freuten sich auf die anstehenden Ferien, da sie ja jetzt nicht mehr zu befürchten hatten.  
Nur er war nicht dort. **

**Harry hatte Voldemort erfolgreich besiegt.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war ein Krieg, oder wohl eher eine Schlacht. Es war die letzte Schlacht, die Schlacht, in der alle seine Freunde starben.  
Die Schlacht um Hogwarts. **

**_Harry schritt langsam durch das große Tor. Der Anblick, der sich ihm draußen bot, war schrecklich. Auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts tobte der Kampf. Harry sah einige Leichen am Boden liegen. Doch nicht nur welche von Todessern oder anderen Anhängern Voldemorts, sondern auch von Auroren, Lehrern und seinen Mitschülern. _**

**Harry atmete tief durch. Er erinnerte sich an alles. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie Ron in sich zusammensackte, als er von einem Todesfluch eines Todessers getroffen wurde. Und er erinnerte sich an die gellenden Schreie Hermines, als sie mit einem Crutiatus-Fluch zu Tode gequält wurde.  
Beide hatten sich für Harry geopfert. Hatten sich vor ihn geworfen und mit ihren Körpern abgefangen, die für ihn bestimmt gewesen waren. Beide waren für ihn gestorben. **

**Damals hatte er keine Zeit gehabt sich um sie zu kümmern. Er hatte seine eigene Aufgabe gehabt. **

**_Harry lief weiter seinem Ziel entgegen. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln nahm er jemanden rothaarigen war. Es war Ginny. Harry wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah wie sie von einem Reduktor-Fluch durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er hörte einen letzten schmerzvollen Schrei –das Letzte was er je von ihr hören würde- und dann ein Knacken, als sie auf einem Felsen aufschlug und sich das Genick brach.  
In diesem Moment blieb Harrys Herz stehen. Ales schien still zu stehen. Eisige Kälte durchfuhr ihn. _**

**Auch jetzt spürte Harry diese Kälte noch. Sie vereiste sein Herz. Er hatte Ginny geliebt.  
Immer wenn er wie jetzt an sie dachte, merkte er, dass etwas in seinem inneren fehlte. Wie ein Puzzle mit einem fehlenden Teil. Er fühlte sich verlassen. **

**_Ungeheure Wut stieg in Harry auf und er konnte sich nur schwer halten nicht auf Voldemort loszustürzen.  
Lord Voldemort setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf, dass Harry fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Harry wollte Rache. Rache für alle Opfer Voldemorts. Rache für Ginny, Rache für Ron und Hermine und all die anderen, die seinetwegen starben. Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, die Patilzwillinge, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Cedric, Remus, Sirius, sein Pate, und nicht zu vergessen seine Eltern. _**

**Harry hatte sich wegen all der Tode schuldig gefühlt. Tat es noch immer. Er hatte gewusst, dass es noch lange nicht alle Tote gewesen waren. Fast hatte er sich von seinem unerbittlichen Rachedurst leiten lassen, doch war er ruhig geblieben. Er hatte an seine Freunde gedacht, und dass sie nicht gewollt hätten, dass er blindlings in den Tod stürzte. **

**_Harry atmete tief durch und musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Trotzdem stand ihm die kalte Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er selbst bemerkte nicht, wie er eine Aura von Magie um sich herum aufbaute. Er spürte nur wie eine ungeheure Kraft ihn durchfloss. Und ein Gefühl, dass er schon lange nicht mehr spürte. Ein Gefühl, dass sein Herz mit Wärme erfüllte. Ein Gefühl, dass all seinen Kummer und Schmerz erlischen ließ. Liebe._**

**_Der Boden fing an zu zittern, und auf einmal war um ihn herum nichts als Stille. Alles lebendige auf dem Schlachtfeld hörte auf zu kämpfen, den jeder Mensch und jedes andere Wesen spürte eine Macht. Eine Macht, die alles andere bei weitem übertraf. Eine Macht, die von Liebe erfüllt war. _**

**_Harry war nun ohne es zu wirklich wahrzunehmen von einem rotgoldenen Licht umgeben, dass das Schlachtfeld mit einem seltsamen Schein erhellte. Er fühlte sich selbst wie ein Teil der Magie, als er mit sicheren, weiten Schritten auf Lord Voldemort zuging. _**

**_Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Der Himmel war nun fast schwarz. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl drang durch die dichte Wolkendecke. Das einzige Licht, war das, dass von Harry ausging, und das ihn mit Liebe und Hoffnung erfüllte. _**

**_Harry blickte Voldemort nun direkt in dessen abscheuliches Gesicht und glaubte dort einen Moment etwas wie Unsicherheit zu sehen. Im nächsten Augenblick war davon jedoch nichts mehr zu sehen. _**

**_Ohne das Harry selbst es wollte, erhob er seine Hände in Richtung Himmel. Dann fing er an eine lange lateinische Formel zu flüstern, wobei er mit seinen glänzenden Augen in die Voldemorts stierte. Harry kannte diese Formel nicht und auch seine eigene Stimme erschien ihm fremd.  
Voldemort stand da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es war als hätten ihn diese smaragd grünen Augen erstarren lassen.  
Harry sah nun die nackte Angst in Voldemorts Augen, was ihm nur noch mehr Selbstvertrauen gab.  
Er wusste, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Nun hatte er die Chance, Voldemort entgültig zu besiegen, und damit sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. _**

**_Harry sprach die Formel zuende. Er musste sie jetzt nur noch aktivieren. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. _**

_„_**_TOM", rief er mit magisch verstärkter Stimme über das immer noch totenstille Schlachtfeld.  
Voldemorts Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich wieder.  
„Potter", zischte dieser leise, was trotzdem jeder hörte, denn auch ihn hatte Harry mit einer kurzen Handbewegung mit dem Sonorus Zauber belegt.  
Alles Lebendige schien die Luft anzuhalten, so eine Spannung lag in der Luft.  
„Nun ist es an der Zeit unser Schicksal zu besiegeln", Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Einer von uns muss sterben! Hier und jetzt!"  
Voldemort fing leise an zu lachen. Dann wurde sein Lachen immer lauter.  
„Potter, glaubst du wirklich, dass du gegen mich ankommst? Du bist zu schwach um mich zu töten. Du könntest ja nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Komm mit Dumbledore, dem alten Narren wieder, wenn du kämpfen willst." _**

_„_**_Nein", zischte Harry.  
„Du bist genauso töricht wie deine Eltern, Potter. Die wussten auch nicht was gut für sie war."  
In Harry stieg erneut Wut auf. Doch er schaffte es sich zu kontrollieren.  
„Es ist unser Kampf, Tom. Der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben. So besagt es die Prophezeiung." Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden während er sprach.  
„Die Prophezeiung ist dank deiner Hilfe zerstört worden, Potter. Du kannst den zweiten Teil nicht kennen."  
Harry meinte in seiner Stimme etwas Unsicherheit heraus gehört zu haben.  
„Oh doch! Ich kenne sie. Die Prophezeiung in der Mysterien Abteilung war nur eine Kopie der echten. Die echte besitzt Dumbledore. Er war dabei, als sie gemacht wurde." Nun war es Harry, der siegessicher grinste.  
„DU kennst die Prophezeiung nicht! Aber ICH, Tom!" Das letzte Wort spuckte Harry förmlich aus.  
„Und jetzt glaubst du, dass du mich besiegen kannst, Potter?"  
„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es!"  
Voldemort fing wieder laut an zu lachen. „Du bist mutig, das muss man dir lassen, aber auch törig genug mich herauszufordern. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Ein grüner Blitz flog auf Harry zu, doch er wich einfach aus. Wieder schoss Voldemort einen Todesfluch ab, doch auch diesmal traf er nicht sein Ziel.  
„Du unterschätzt mich, Tom. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der ich einst war. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Dumbledores Schoßhündchen. Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg und nicht den, den man mir vorschreibt. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Aber genug der langen Reden. Ich will mich endlich meinem Schicksal entgegenstellen. Und ich will RACHE!" _**

**_Harry flüsterte ein paar Worte. Dann war ein tiefes Donnergrollen zu hören, was jedem Mark und Bein gefrieren ließ. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte endlose Stille, dann schoss ein Blitz von Himmel herab und traf Voldemort, der einen qualvollen Schrei ausstieß, der Harry die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
Das Licht des Blitzes war so hell, dass es die Vampire sofort in den Tod riss und jeder die Augen schloss. _**

**_Als Harry seine Augen wider öffnete war Voldemort verschwunden. Harry wusste, dass er tot war, denn sonst hätte er ihn gespürt. _**

**Harry dachte daran zurück, was er damals alles gefühlt hatte. Er hatte vieles verspürt. Trauer und Schmerz, wegen all der Toten, Genugtuung, wegen Voldemorts Tod, Erlösung, endlich keine Angst um sich und seine Freunde zu haben. Doch er fühlte sich nun fehl in dieser Welt. Er hatte seine Aufgabe nun erfüllt, doch hatte er alles verloren, was ihm lieb war. **

**Was war das nur für ein Leben? Nur zu leben, um alles zu opfern. Nur zu leben, um anderen zu helfen, und doch selbst nichts davon zu haben. **

**Nach Voldemorts Fall war Harry von Reportern belagert gewesen. Und auch alle anderen wollten wissen wie er es geschafft hatte Voldemort zu vernichten. Erst da war ihm klar geworden, dass der schwierigste Teil seines Lebens noch vor ihm stand.  
Alle seine Freunde waren Tod. Und bald würden alle Menschen vergessen, was er für sie getan hatte. Dann würde er allein sein. **

**Und das war er nun. **

**Jetzt stand Harry auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er kletterte auf das Dach und starrte in die Tiefe. Er wollte diesen Teil seines Lebens nun abschließen. Sein jetziges beenden und ein neues anfangen, so wie er hoffte. Er hatte lange genug durchgehalten. Länger, als es jeder andere es getan hätte. **

**Harry trat an den Rand des Daches. Sein Blick lag in der Ferne. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und nur der Mond gab seinen Schein auf Hogwarts. **

**Harry schloss die Augen und sprang. Während er fiel, sah er noch einmal sein ganzes Leben wie einen Film, der nur einige Sekunden dauerte.  
Er konnte nicht schreien, er wollte nicht schreien. Er öffnete seine Augen, und sah, wie der Boden in rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kam. Harry dachte an seine toten Freunde.  
Dann, kurz bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen sollte, verwandelte er sich in einen scharlachroten Phönix. Eine einzige Träne, rann über sein Gesicht, als er den Fall mit seinen Flügeln abbremste und in die Ferne flog. **

* * *

Das war der Prolog. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen.  
Und jetzt drückt büdde schön brav auf den Button unten links und hinterlasst ein kleines Reviewchen. 


	2. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Danke für alle Reviews. Ich hoffe ich kann meinen Schreibstil halten, wobei ich selbst sagen muss, dass mir der Prolog besser gefällt als dieses Kapitel. Naja. Ich versuchs.

**1. Kapitel: Ankunft in Hogwarts**

**Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als mit einem leisen Plopp ein Mann in Hogsmeade erschien. Der Mann hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, und eis grau blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte, die jeden, der in seine Augen sah erschaudern ließen. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und schwarze Schnallenstiefel. Der Mann ging mit erhobenem Kopf, und weiten Schritten auf Hogwarts zu, welches mit seinen Zinnen und Türmen einen großartigen Eindruck erweckte.  
Endlich war er wieder hier. Endlich war er wieder an dem Ort, an dem so viele seiner Erinnerungen hingen. An dem Ort, an dem das passiert war, was ihm sein Leben so schwer machte. So viel Kummer und Schmerz. Nach außen hin blieb er ungerührt, als er daran dachte. In seinem Inneren jedoch zog sich alles zusammen. **

**Es war nun fünf Jahre her, seit er als Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt hatte, und dann von Hogwarts und vor allem aus England verschwunden war. Er hatte es nicht mehr aushalten können diesen unerträglichen Schmerz zu ertragen. Er war feige davon gelaufen, anstatt sich seinen Problemen zu stellen. Das war dumm von ihm und das wusste er, aber er hatte auch andere Gründe gehabt zu verschwinden. Er wollte ein neues Leben beginnen. Ein Leben ohne berühmt zu sein, und ohne so viel Schmerz, der ihn zu zerbrechen drohte. Viele mochten geglaubt haben, er habe der Zaubererwelt den Rücken gekehrt, doch dem war nicht so. Es wäre ihm nie eingefallen, diesen Teil seines Lebens hinter sich zu lassen. Nein, diesen Teil nicht.  
Und nun war er wieder hier. Hier, wo alles begonnen hatte. **

**Zügig lief er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sein Blick wanderte hoch zum Astronomieturm. Er musste an diesen Tag denken. An den Tag, an dem er fort gegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Schüler und Lehrer, vor allem Dumbledore, Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Doch eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob sich jemand um ihn gemacht hatte oder nicht. Sie hätten sich schon viel früher um ihn sorgen sollen, und nicht erst dann, als er vor Kummer kaum noch Kraft hatte, sein Leben weiter zu leben. Die einzigen, die sich je um ihn gesorgt hatten, waren seine Freunde gewesen. Seine Freunde, die nun tot waren.  
Auch Dumbledore hatte sich um ihn gesorgt. Und wie dieser das getan hatte. Dumbledore hatte seinem damaligem Schoßhündchen dessen Schicksal verschwiegen, weshalb auch Sirius starb.  
Diese Vorenthaltung hatte er dem alten Narren nie verziehen, nach dessen Meinung er noch nicht bereit dazu gewesen war, die Prophezeiung zu hören. **

**Aus dem Mund des Mannes kam ein kaltes Lachen.  
Nach diesem Vorfall hatte Harry sich von dem Schulleiter abgewandt. Er war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen und nicht den, den man ihm wie einem roten Teppich vorlegte. Er hatte sich entschieden zu lernen und konnte jetzt ein bisschen stablose Magie, was nicht viel nutzte, denn konnte damit nur ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche wie Alohomora aber nicht viel mehr. Wie hätte er auch mehr lernen sollen. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hatte, höhere Magie zu lernen. Wie später Voldemort besiegt hatte, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, denn den Zauber, mit dem er ihn tötete, kannte er nicht.  
Vor allem aber hatte er mehr Selbstvertrauen und Durchsetzungsvermögen erlangt, etwas was man schlecht aus einem Buch erlernen konnte. **

**Der Schwarzhaarige hatte mittlerweile das große Tor erreicht. Er öffnete es und trat in die große Halle. Auch hier überschwemmten ihn Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit. Er wusste, dass er nicht so zu Dumbledore spazieren konnte, ohne dass auffallen würde, dass er sich hier auskannte. Also nahm er sich vor zuerst in die große Halle hinein zu schauen. **

**Gerade als er die großen Türen zur großen Halle öffnen wollte, hörte er Schritte und er wandte sich um. Als er die Person erkannte, die auf ihn zukam, schlich sich ein leises Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, welches in der nächsten Sekunde jedoch nicht mehr zu sehen war. Snape. Es war lange her, dass der Jüngere ihn gesehen hatte und er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich jetzt, wo er wieder in Hogwarts war, nicht mehr von ihm beleidigen zu lassen. **

„**Wer sind Sie?", fragte Snape nach seiner unveränderten unfreundlichen Art.  
„Mein Name ist Seraphin Benson und ich bin der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Seraphin ebenso unfreundlich.  
Snapes Augen verengten sich. Snape war wohl immer noch hinter diesem Posten her, was Seraphin fast dazu gebracht hätte laut loszulachen. Snapes ehemaliger verhasstester Schüler bekam die Stelle, die dieser selber schon immer haben wollte. Ein Grinsen konnte er jedoch nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn diese nicht seine Augen erreichte  
„Was grinsen Sie so?", blaffte Snape ihn an.  
„Erinnerungen." Seraphins Gesichtszüge wurden sofort wieder hart. „Würden Sie mich bitte zum Schulleiter bringen, Professor ...?"  
„Snape."   
„Gut. Würden Sie mich bitte zu ihm bringen? Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus."  
Der ältere murmelte ein „Folgen Sie mir", und eilte voraus. **

**Sie gelangten zu dem steinernden Wasserspeier. Snape nannte das Passwort   
„Zuckerstange", machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, und ging mit rauschendem Umhang davon. Innerlich fing Seraphin wieder an zu grinsen. Genauso hatte er Snape in seinen Erinnerungen. So unglaublich „freundlich". **

**Seraphin betrat die Treppe, die sich zu Dumbledores Büro hochdrehte. **

**Oben klopfte er an die Tür und vernahm dann eine ihm bekannte und dennoch ungemochte Stimme.  
„Herein."  
Seraphin öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Das Büro hatte sich seit seinem letztem Aufenthalt hier nicht verändert. Jedenfalls fiel ihm nichts, was anders war, ins Auge.  
„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore". Er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihm das wirklich wünschte, aber egal.  
„Guten Abend. Sie müssen Professor Benson sein." Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz hinterm Schreibtisch und reichte Seraphin seine Hand.  
„Genau der bin ich."  
Dumbledore nickte und wies mit seiner Hand auf einen der Sessel. „Setzen Sie sich doch."  
Seraphin ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. Und zwar genau auf dem, auf dem er auch als Schüler immer saß. Er schwelgte wiederum unbeabsichtigt eine kurze Zeit in Gedanken.  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen. Seraphin merkte, dass es Dumbledore war. Dieser alte Narr hatte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben jede halbwegs friedliche Möglichkeit auszunutzen, um noch „allwissender" zu werden, als er leider ohnehin schon war. Seraphin konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn jemand versuchte, sich seine Gedanken und vor allem sein Leben anzuschauen. Deshalb hatte er schon kurz nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte Okklumentik gelernt. Mittlerweile beherrschte er es zur Perfektion. Auch hatte er genug Wissen, um in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen, was er aber sehr selten tat. Wenn der Alte sich schon erdreistete einfach ohne zu fragen Leglimentig an ihm anwendete, dann brauchte er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn Seraphin sich nicht darauf einließ. Er schmiss Dumbledore mit sehr viel Nachdruck aus seinem Geist heraus. **

**Der Direktor schien überrascht, jedoch war es ihm wohl etwas unangenehm, dass Seraphin bemerkt hatte, was er tat.**

„**Ich mag es nicht sehr, wenn man unerlaubt in meinen Geist eindringt. Außerdem sehe ich in dieser Zeit keinen Sinn darin. Voldemort ist tot und es gibt auch keinen anderen großen Schwarzmagier dem man sich anschließen könnte." Seraphins Stimme war hart und eine Spur Abscheu gegenüber den Schulleiter war zu spüren.  
Dumbledore schien sich nun wirklich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.**

„**Entschuldigen Sie. Mein unerlaubtes Eindringen in Ihren Geist tut mir leid, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Auch in diesen scheinbar ruhigen Zeiten. Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?" Wahrscheinlich hatte der ältere das Thema absichtlich gewechselt. Trotzdem konnte Seraphin sich bei diesen Worten kaum ein Lachen verkneifen. Nichts, aber auch wirklich rein gar nichts hatte sich an Dumbledore geändert. Weder sein Verlangen möglichst allwissend zu sein, noch die Angewohnheit andauernd wie verrückt an Zitronenbrausebonbons herumzulutschen.  
„Nein danke", lehnte Seraphin ab.  
„Kommen wir zum dem eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Haben Sie schon einmal unterrichtet?"  
Seraphin überlegte kurz.  
„Ich habe einmal eine Jugendgruppe unterrichtet. Der Unterricht zu einer normalen Klasse war aber, das meine Schüler auch wirklich was lernen wollten."  
„Trotzdem. Das ist gut. Da werden Sie weniger Probleme haben. Am besten sprechen wir erst einmal den Stoff für die einzelnen Klassen durch, und dann kann ich ihnen alles über den Schulalltag und Ihre Plichten und Rechte berichten."  
Seraphin nickte und ließ sich alles genau erklären. Nachdem Dumbledore ihm auch noch den Schulalltag erklärt hatte, bei dem er darauf achten musste, nicht zu desinteressiert zu wirken verabschiedete er sich von dem Schulleiter.  
„Gute Nacht Professor Dumbledore", sagte Seraphin recht kühl.  
„Gute Nacht. Warten sie. Ich werde ihnen einen Hauselfen mitschicken, der ihnen den Weg zu ihren Privaträumen zeigen wird. Ihr Büro ist mit diesen verbunden, und das Klassenzimmer wiederum mit diesem."  
„Danke schön."  
„Keine Ursache. Der Hauself wartet vor dem Eingang meines Büros. Sein Name ist Dobby." **


	3. Eine Begegnung im Wald

Hey!  
Danke für all die lieben Reviews. Ich hab dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon Ewigkeiten fertig. Ich war nur immer zu faul es hochzuladen...  
Das Kapitel ist leider ein wenig kurz, dafür gibt's das nächste aber dann früher.

* * *

**2. Kapitel: Eine Begegnung im Wald**

Seraphin wurde von Dobby zu seinen Privaträumen gebracht. Diese bestanden aus mehreren Räumen. Der erste Raum war in einem warmen Rotton gehalten, und vor eienem großen Kamin mehrere bequem aussehende, Sessel. Rechts stand ein Tisch mit einigen Stühlen und an den Wänden standen mehrere leere Regale und Vitrinen. Von hier aus gab es vier Türen. Die erste führte in eine kleine Küche und die zweite ins Schlafzimmer. Hier standen ein grünes Himmelbett, eine Nachtkonsole und mehrere Schränke. An das Schlafzimmer war ein Badezimmer angehängt. Hier war alles aus Marmor und es gab ein Becken, dass so ähnlich war, wie das im Vertrauenschülerbad, aber auch eine Dusche. Die dritte Tür im Wohnzimmer führte in einen Abstellraum, und die vierte in sein Büro, zu dem unter anderem eine eigene Bibliothek in einem separaten Raum gehörte. Von hier konnte man dann auch das Klassenzimmer erreichen.

Seraphin wollte erst einmal alles auspacken, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Lust dazu hatte. Er zog mehrere winzige Koffer aus seinem Umhang, vergrößerte sie und fing an seine Sachen auszuräumen und in die Schränke zu packen.  
Als er später endlich damit fertig war, ging er zu Bett. Der nächste Tag würde bestimmt sehr interessant werden.

Seraphin wachte am nächsten Morgen um 5 Uhr auf. Er war es gewohnt früh aufzustehen und dann zu lesen oder durch die Wälder zu streifen. Er hatte die Stille zu schätzen gelernt; und auch wusste er mit vielen magischen Tieren umzugehen.

Seraphin stand auf, zog sich um, wusch sich kurz durchs Gesicht und band seine Haare zusammen. Dann trat er aus seinen Privaträumen auf den Korridor auf dem seine Räume lagen, und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es würde nicht auffallen, dass er diesen Weg fand, denn man konnte sich sehr leicht merken, wo die Eingangshalle war, und damit auch der Eingang. Er würde sich dann später eine unnütze Führung durch das Schloss geben lassen.

Er öffnete das große Tor und lief nach draußen, wo es noch dunkel und frisch war.  
Seraphin bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er den kühlen Wind spürte, der über seine nackten Arme und sein Gesicht strich. Der Schwarzhaarige trug keinen Umhang, sondern nur eine lange schwarze Hose und ein enganliegendes ärmelloses Shirt. Er mochte die Kälte, denn bei ihr konnte er immer klare Gedanken fassen. Jetzt konnte man auch ein Tattoo an Seraphins rechten Oberarm erkenne, ein stolzer Phönix mit gespannten Flügel und im Hintergrund ein Blitz.

Seraphin verwendete nun einen Zauber, der ihn unsichtbar machte. Es würde sich sicher nicht gut machen, wenn jemand sehen würde, wie er an seinem Tag einfach im Wald verschwand.

Schnell lief er weiter. Er wollte in der nähe von Hagrids Hütte in den Wald gehen, denn von dort aus konnte er sich am besten orientieren. Als er an der kleinen, hölzernen Hütte ankam, warf er einen Blick durch ein Fenster und war unangenehm überrascht, als er sah, dass die Hütte lehr stand. Es schien, als wäre schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen. Alles war so unberührt. Ein schlechtes Gewissen kam in Seraphin hoch. Er wusste nicht, was mit seinem früheren Freund geschehen war, jedoch war ihm klar, dass dieser niemals freiwillig Hogwarts verlassen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was nach Voldemorts Tod weiterhin geschehen war, denn er war feige vor allem davongelaufen. Fort von dem vielen Leid. Wieder und wieder machte er sich Vorwürfe und doch wusste er, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte seinem früheren Leben zu entfliehen. Es hatte keinen Zweck weiter darüber nachzugrübeln; er konnte es eh nicht mehr ändern. Und doch tat er es immer wieder.  
Seraphin hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war, während ihn die Erinnerungen überkamen. Er seufzte und nahm sich vor, später jemanden nach Hagrid zu fragen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder dem Wald zu, der in der Dunkelheit noch finsterer wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war und ein paar Sekunden später stand er auch schon direkt davor. Ohne zu zögern trat er hinein. Die erstickende Stille, die er so liebte, umfing ihn schon bald und nach kurzer Zeit konnte man nur noch sehr wenig sehen. Doch trotz der Dunkelheit fühlte Seraphin sich sicher, denn er wusste, dass ihm die meisten Tiere friedlich gesandt waren. Zwischen seinen eigenen leisen Atemzügen und dem Knacken der Äste unter seinen Füßen war nur manchmal das Kreischen einer Eule oder das Gezwitscher einiger Vögel zu hören.

Seraphin fragte sich gerade zum tausendsten mal, was wohl mit Hedwig passiert war, als er von hier fortging -dies tat er immer, wenn er in irgendeinem Wald war- als er ein Rascheln von rechts hörte. An dem Hufgetrappel konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um einen Zentauren handelte, und schon kurze Zeit später konnte er ihn erkennen. Er war überrascht, dass er den Vierbeiner mit den weißblonden Haaren kannte.

„Guten Tag, Firenze."  
Firenze hob seinen Arm auf dem eine Armbrust gespannt war.  
„Wer sind Sie, was machen Sie hier um diese Zeit, und vor allem, woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"  
„Oh. Wir kennen uns, auch wenn du dich nicht mehr an nicht mehr an mich erinnern kannst. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich da ein bisschen nachhelfe." Seraphin hob seine Hand, hielt jedoch inne, als er die scharfe Stimme von Firenze wahr nahm.  
„Keine Bewegung! Meine Armbrust ist gespannt!"  
Seraphin sah Firenze längere Zeit direkt an. Dieser intensive Blick schien den Zentauren zu irritieren, ihm aber deutlich klar zu machen, dass der Mensch ihm nichts tun wollte. Langsam lies er seine Armbrust sinken.

Seraphin hob erneut seinen Arm legte zwei Finger auf seine Stirn. Dann murmelte er ein paar Worte. Als er seine Hand wieder herunter nahm, war an der Stelle, an der vorher seine Finger lagen, eine blitzförmige Narbe zu erkennen.

Seraphin hörte, wie Firenze scharf Luft einzog.  
„Harry Potter..."  
Seraphin legte wieder die Finger auf die Narbe, und eine Sekunde später war sie verschwunden.  
„Ich möchte dich bitten, für dich zu behalten wer ich bin. Ich bin hier nun unter dem Namen Seraphin Benson Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. und ich wünsche, dass du mich entsprechend nennst. Zur Frage, was ich hier mache, ich mag die Stille, weshalb ich nun öfters im Wald sein werde."  
„Oh ja, still ist es hier tatsächlich. Doch schon seit längerer Zeit ist der Wald nicht mehr sicher. Immer mehr Geschöpfe des Waldes verschwinden oder werden tot aufgefunden, ohne, dass irgend jemand etwas davon mitkriegt. Wer auch immer hinter all dem steckt, er oder sie hinterlässt keine Spuren."  
„Das ist wahrlich merkwürdig", Seraphin beunruhigte diese Nachricht sehr, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Er beschloss über etwas anderes zu reden.  
„Seit wann unterrichtest du eigentlich nicht mehr?"  
„Das ist schon einige Zeit her. Die anderen Zentauren beschlossen zur Zeit von Voldemorts Herrschaft die Menschen zu unterstützen, denn sie waren zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass auch sie in Gefahr waren. Leider kam ihre Hilfe zu spät. Der Kampf seines Falls war schon längst vorbei. Sie haben sich bei mir entschuldigt, und mich wieder als einen von ihnen begrüßt. Der Schulleiter hat mir angeboten wieder zu meinen Artgenossen zurückzukehren und ich hab sein Angebot angenommen. Dann hat er wieder ProfessorTrelawney eingestellt."  
„Deshalb treffe ich dich nun hier", murmelte Seraphin. Da bemerkte er, dass es der Himmel schon viel heller war als zuvor.

„Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Man wird mich sonst vermissen. Ich hoffe wir werden uns hier öfters mal begegnen. Schönen Tag noch." Seraphin wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Danke gleichfalls. Wir haben Glück das Sie wieder hier sind Harry Potter. Eine Gefahr liegt in der Luft."  
Nachdenklich setzte Seraphin sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal lief er jedoch schneller, denn er wollte rechtzeitig wieder im Schloß sein.

* * *

Hier links unten ist ein kleiner Knopf, den ihr bitte nicht vergesst zu drücken...


End file.
